warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spottedstar42/A year, soon!
Hey everyone. I know i make a lot of blog posts, and that i should save this one until feburary, but i thought i would do it now. I joined wikia on feb/20/11, and i started on WWiki. I had an ambition to become a member of the staff there, but nobody ever seemed to listen to me or respect me, they always went to Rainlegs or Moonflight, or Wildheart7, or mistystar, or many others that had been on longer. I'm not saying they're bad people, exactly oppisite of that, but they seemed more reliable than me, as i was a new member who couldn't even make a good signature or get one lousy charart approved. No matter how much i tried, i don't think i ever really got anyone's respect on that wiki. I made friends, like Rainwillow and rainlegs and Ice cave, but i don't think anyone ever looked up to me. Then Ice Cave copied what i did on my talk page, and made herself a 'clan' with all her friends in it too. It was just allgeinces for a fake clan to show who your friends were, and one day when i was looking at her userpage, I looked at the allegiences. And you know what, there was a name i didn't recognize, "skypaw". I clicked on it, and found it lead to Freecie1's userpage on a wiki i had never seen before, Living on our own Wiki. This was the first time i had ever been on another wiki, but i didn't do more than look around a bit. then, a couple months later, Ice Cave just diappeared. I remembered that she had a friend on another wiki, adn had founded that wiki, so naturally i would find her there. I looked around LOOOWiki a bit, and found the last edit was Ice Cave making a page called, "Notice: please read this" I clicked on it, and all it said was ,"I am closing this wiki and making a better one." by that time, i know enough coding to couple together some codes i had found, so I thought, "How about I just make this wiki into my own?" LAter, i advertised LOOOWiki a bit, although it wasn't really spamming. I just asked some friends to join. They all declined, but Icewish saw the messge on someone's userpage and thought she would join. It was at this time i was scouting WWiki and found a link to this wiki on a talk page, joined it, talked to autumn a bit, then completely forgot about it. After a long time of me and icey working on LOOOWiki, I notice two other people had joined to help; Silverw and Firestream. I became great friends with Fire and icey, but to tell the truth, i was never really good friends with silverw until around the time fires computer died. Later sundawn joined, and some othe rpeople 'joined' then never edited. we had a great wiki, and many people loved editing there. It was great! Then Ice Cave came back. Of course, she was founder, and she had admin and burecraut powers. She begged me to leave LOOOWiki, and join a new wiki, because her internet wouldn't let her on LOOOWiki. I refused, because i had put my sweat and blood into LOOOWiki, and wasn't about to give it up, even to an old friend. Then one day, I tried to comment on a page and my heart froze: It said i was banned. In fact, everyone was banned. Ice Cave had banned EVERYONE. She had made a new wiki, and copied all the pages. But I didn't feel home at that wiki; nobody did except freecie1 and icecave, for all i knew. I quit and Icewish quit, and sundawn never came back. But the community wiki found out, i can't remember if someone told them or if ice cave told them or or idk. they un-banned us and took away ice cave's admin powers. And while they were there, they finally gave me my admin powers and I was finally the leader of the wiki i loved so much! But I edited and edited, but no one other than silverw ever came back. I waited, thinking they must be on vacation, but nobody ever returned. I made an angry blog post, and icewish said she was too busy with her wiki, and firestream said she was too busy here. I was angry at icewish at first, in fact i still feel jealous and bit angry at her, because she not only stole my coding off LOOOWiki (I was too nice to mention it to a friend) but she stole the roleplays and most of the clans. I tried to join, but it was much more popular than LOOOWiki had been, which, as i said to myself while i was angry, 'it was just a rip off of LOOOWiki with bright colors in the background" Mor eand more people said they would join, but never edited, and to this day LOOOWiki is dead as a dorrnail. No matter how i try, i can't make anyone join or edit. After all i'd been through, quitting WWiki, mastering coding, and even turning my old best friend down for that wiki, everyoen just left. To tell the truth, i even cried for the first three days. I advertised on other wikis, but i got warnings from admins about spamming. I tried appliying for a spotlight, but even the longest pages are shortpages so they declined, and i didn't even name the wiki, and it wasn't named anything that has to do with warriors, so google would turn me down in less than 2 seconds. I still am sad about how much work and time i've put into LOOOWiki, and i had eventually given up my second ambition, to be the admin of a popular wiki. This hit me hard, even harder than many other things i had been dissappointed about. Sundawn even had the gal to say she had never felt at home on that wiki! She was a big member and she was a good friend, to tell the truth, if she had stayed after ice had left, i was planning on requesting her for adminship! Then something caught my eye as i was reviewing my old blog posts. Fire said she hadn't been as active because she was busy on ice's wiki and WARRIORCATCLANSRP WIKI. I said, "Wait! I know that wiki! I joined it long ago!" then i clicked and saw how popular it was. I thought of how lonley i was on my tiny wiki that nobody cared about anymore, and then about how there was a cat waiting for me to roleplay on this wiki. I WAS lonley, maybe i should rejoin. Everyone knows the rest of the story. I made friends, eneimes, then friends again, nobody has joined LOOOWiki, and that still makes me very sad sometimes, as i had given up so much for a wiki nobody cared about. but now I have this wiki, where i have great friends. Life on Wikia hasn't always been a pieice of cake and a nice rocking chair, nethier has real life. Although, real life has given me much harder blows than my friends leaving my wiki. I can't give many examples without giving personal information away to perpective stalkers and creepy people willign to kidnap me, but I'd like to say this; When Life threw me off a cliff, Wikia has always been there to catch me. But not wikia alone, but all my friends from miles away, who i would have never met without the miracle of wikia. that's pretty much it for now. although i have one more thing to address: Silverwhisker. I think she deserves some sort of great friends medal. She kept editing on my wiki even after everyone left, and continues to help my wiki blossom today. We've had our fights, but so have i and rain, but we're still the best of friends. silverw might not be a wiki expert, but she's still my friend. I know most of my other friends *looks especially at rain* thinks she's really annouying and mean, but to tell the truth most of the things you are mad at her for aren't really her fault (edit conflicts, etc.) I know i'll probably make a bunch of people mad, mostly my other friends, by saying this, but silverw is my friend and always has been, there's just sometimes when i don't see it. And just because you haven't been mentioned in here, doesn't mean your not my friend. to aviod any hurt feelings here's a list of my friends on all wikkis (that I cna think of right now, and in no order): WCCRPW * Rainlegs * Rain * Silver * Luck * Cheesy * Rosey * Poolstar * Ivy * Rowany * Dawny * Cinderf * Silverw LOOOWiki * Icewish * Fire * Sundawn * Bluestar WWiki * Rainwillow * Bluesky * Icey Others * Other Ivy (Neighbor in real life) * Stripes (Cousin) I think i might of forgotten a couple names.... oh well, if i think of them i'll put them up here. It's been a great year... almost. In 3 months i'll have been on Wikia for a year, finally. a lot can happen in three months, maybe by that time i'll have enough material to actually write a full year speech like this one XP Wikia has been my escape when the real world got a little too harsh, and I am greatful for it. When I am 80 years old and wikia will most likely be obsolete by that time, i'll remember all of my friends from here and tell my many grandchildren about the old website call Wikia, and all the wonderful friends i had there. *wugz all my friends* And I should give a prize to everyone who actually read this speech, as i expect most people just to skim it as i tend to write very long-winded speeches.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 04:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts